the_trilbeefandomcom-20200214-history
Patreon
Patreon is a website where online content creators (such as Trilbee) can be supported for their work. You can find Trilbee's Patreon via the link below: * https://www.patreon.com/trilbee Support Trilbee on Patreon! In early-2014, after YouTube disabled the advertisement revenue on TrilbeeReviews and MrTARDISreviews following a copyright strike, Trilbee decided to start a campaign on Patreon in order to keep himself fed and alive. When the campaign was first initiated, contributors could pay Trilbee for every in-depth video he produced. The first Patreon supported video was 'Doctor Who Review - The Parting of the Ways (2005)' in February 2014. After just a month, Trilbee realised that this method of payment wasn't working. He was simply unable to produce the in-depth content due to time constraints so the way the campaign worked was revised. It turned into a monthly campaign where supporters would pay him at the end of every month; the same time that they would receive their "perks" (see below). This format continued until June 2014 when Trilbee finally thought he had got some free time. He decided to revert the format back to what it was initially (payment for each in-depth review/video). This continued for another few months until the amount of video content on the channel(s) was so scarse that Trilbee was not earning enough money. Finally, in December 2014, Trilbee knew that he would have more free time to produce video content in 2015. He therefore changed the Patreon campaign yet again. Like before, supporters would pay him at the end of every month because around four fully-edited, in-depth videos would be released every month and Trilbee didn't want to make people pay this substantial amount of money for four times a month. As of February 2015, this Patreon campaign is in full swing and fully operational. Perks! Depending on the amount of money you pay Trilbee, each "perk" is different: * $1.00 (£0.66) per month Those who pledge this amount will receive PDFs of all of Trilbee's written reviews for the past month. * $5.00 (£3.28) per month Those who pledge this amount will receive PDFs of Trilbee's review scripts for all videos made during the last month. This includes review notes and any additional written content for the reviews and editorials as well as the $1 perk. * $10.00 (£6.56) per month Be informed on Trilbee's next in-depth review giving you a chance to write a few sentences letting him know your thoughts on the media in question. You quote will be put at the end of the review along with a link to your website/blog/channel. You'll also receive the $5 perk. * $20.00 '''(£13.13') '''per month' For upcoming reviews, Trilbee will record an audio commentary on the film, or piece of media that he is reviewing and will send an MP3 to all Patrons who pledge this amount. Get real-time analysis as Trilbee critiques or comments on the movie as it unfolds. This will allow for more in-depth criticism and extra thoughts that won't be in the final review. For editorials, Trilbee will record an audio commentary on the scene, aspect or whatever is being discussed in the video. He will also record a commentary on the Editorial itself, which will have an insight into the videos production and behind-the-scenes information. This includes the $5 and $10 perks. * $30.00 (£19.69) per month Every two weeks, Trilbee will record a vlog discussing...anything on his mind. But YOU can request a topic for him to talk about. It can be about media, entertainment, life, ANYTHING. You choose. Make sure its a good topic and something that Trilbee can get at least 10 minutes worth of content out of. This also includes the $5, $10 and $20 perks. Category:Online